Lies with a Taste of Poison
by kingdomheartsluvr505
Summary: Natalia is a Vesper. Ian was her ex-boyfriend. She's still in love with him. What does she do when she get's a chance to take him back? She grabs it. Though, the finds out she has also a taste in cute nerds... Past OCxIan, EvenxOC Takes place after Cahills vs Vespers Book 3


Spending Christmas alone was depressing, I guess. Things always seem to turn out lonely when you become a Vesper. People always suspect you of being a traitor, which was scary since most of the people suspecting me of that were Vespers. And I was a traitor, in so many unimaginable ways. Realizing that Vespers were a group of undeniable criminals, killers, spies, and without a doubt that every single one knew how to hack into anything, was slightly terrifying for me. But I went along with it for the Cahills, where my true loyalties lie. But of course, nobody who I actually cared about knew that.

All these thoughts raced through my mind like a whirlwind of dark memories. Soon, that's what they might become, dark memories. Just think of doing the mission they had offered me to do, one that would tear my heart apart, appalled me. Befriending the Cahills in Attleboro would be difficult and would make guilt fill me up once again. Not to mention, my dear old companion who was a ghost to me and my past; _Ian_. Seeing his face again would remind me of the very reason I joined the Vespers. A slight smile tugged at my lips in the memory of Ian's jealousy over Evan and Amy's relationship. He was always the jealous type. Memories of London flowed back into my mind, a time where the Cahill business didn't play a role in my life.

But icy memories found their way into my head, regret laying a cold blanket over my skin. The things I had to do to earn the Vesper's trust still haunted me to the core. The evil words that poisoned other people's ears, the actual _poisons_ that I learned about, and most of all, the people I had come close to killing. I clapped my hands three times and the automatic fire illuminated in front of me, warmth radiating through the air. The glow of the fire seemed to take my mind off of the things swarming like bees in my head. It reflected my grim expression, crystal clear with all of the emotions included in it. The quiet room sent all too familiar chills crawling up my spine. I reached over for my remote and pressed the red button at the top. Bright light immediately filled the dim living room's atmosphere. It was impossible to even look at the Television for a second, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness.

Noise blared out my speakers, realizing the last time I watched TV was when I first moved in the house. Construction of the second floor was still in the process of being made. Buzzing memories replaced the sound of the TV. I wasn't exactly sure why I turned it on anymore. My finger quickly jabbed the mute button as a McDonald's commercial appeared on the 90 inch. Silence. The reason I turned it on. The silence that made me join the Vespers. I couldn't even remember what his voice sounded like. Just an emotionless face appeared in my thoughts, nagging at me to accept the mission. Just to see him, that's all I wanted. A smile crept on my face as I remember the surveillance cameras in Attleboro. Obviously Ian liked Amy and, like I said before, it amused me. Everyone who ever liked sombody and that 'sombody' liked someone else, that person would be sad and angry and mad. But _no_, in some twisted way it _amuses_ me. Probably because every time he said something that oozed with jealousy, I thought what would happen if Evan heard the things he said. Oh the joy and humor I'd feel.

My thought shifted from a few days ago to all the way to the first day of the Clue Hunt. _"He promised he's come. But it's in the past. Even if he kissed….." _I knocked the thoughts that still pretty much pained me out of my head. Even though it's in the past, I wondered if he even remembered me. He most likely forgot, not that I couldn't blame him. I've been watching the entire Clue Hunt right under these idiot's noses. Once, I disguised myself as one of the monks in China when Dan and Jonah were there. It was quite interesting, really. I would go rambling on about how much the bald cap itched or how boring it was to portray a man, but there are much more important things to think about. Would I go on with the mission I was given? If they found out I was a Vesper, how could I explain to them I'm on their side without another Vesper hearing? And if that was possible, would they believe me? Would I even be comfortable around Ian, considering I like him since we met, but he forgot one the most important days of the year? None of this was healthy for me to think. It got me depressed, and there was only so much energy and pure happiness cappuccinos could give sombody.

My channel surfing came upon a mug shot that caught my eyes; Amy and Dan Cahill, one of the most wanted criminals for Interpol. Stole the _Medusa_? Or, tried to steal it but didn't succeed? You never know what this centuries people will make up. What is Vesper 1 up to these days… Oh, that's right! We never bloody know. Whether or not he trusts the _rest _of the Vespers besides himself, and though he may be in control, I find out things. I have my ways, I know people, but I'm never out of the loop.

The people on the screen babbled on, and on about how much of a terrible tragedy this was, but I only smirked, knowing worse could be done. Though it soon fell, considering I realized all of this could be prevented. By me. I could get anybody wrapped around my finger, I'm good with a knife, I know how to rewire any computer of any type, plus, I'm an expert in disguises. Maybe… Maybe I could get close to Ian again, save his family, and maybe things could be like they used to be.

It may be a little far-fetched, but a risk must always be taken. I quickly shut the TV off and ignore the fire for now and grabbed the phone. My finger hesitated over the numbers before I mentally slapped myself. Considering it was a time not to hesitate at all, I punched the number in. Yet again, my fingers hovered over the talk button. This was a big risk to take. If I messed it up, somebody could actually get killed. To be honest, it was almost…

No. Natalia Moliana does not get scared.

So I pressed the button. It rang four times before somebody picked up. A voice to familiar to be okay with answered, the one person who would be changing my life forever answered.

"Yes, Vesper 2?" Vesper 1 asked in an irritated tone. I physically cringed, not wanting to know what this murderer was planning or doing.

"The mission you gave me, number 2947…. I'll take it," I replied after a few seconds. Suddenly, I could feel a massive boulder force itself upon my shoulders, weighed with the lives of others.

"Hmm, that's odd. I'm surprised you're not asking something in return," He said, the smirk he face obviously bore on the other side of the line.

Though this time, it was my turn to smirk. "Well… There are a few, ahem, _conditions_…."


End file.
